furry_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
12
Do not use her without Storm's permission! Just ask first! Appearance 12 has a sleek appearance, very small and thin. She is pure white with lots of rainbow coloured dots all over herself. Her horns are a very bright cerulean blue. Her wing membranes are that colour also. Her talons are rainbow coloured, very unusual. Her eyes are a bright blue too, very hard to look straight into. She doesn't really belong to any tribe... No one knows her parents. There was a rumour she was born in a lab by many scientific projects. Many dragons like to say that she's a RainWing, but she doesn't have the tail nor frill. Her horns don't match up either. Her horns curl downwards instead of going straight, or slightly curling. Personality This dragoness is said to be psychotic, different, and weird. Her mood changes a lot. Random mood swings occur many times. She could be going from having a great adventure, to having the sky spill blood and the trees turning dark and black. Her way of seeing things 12 lives in her own crazy world, dipped in many different colours. Everything she sees is different in colour and shape. Sometimes when she looks at things, they become distorted. So, say she saw a tree... In her eyes, that tree could be bending, turning a bright golden colour dipped with blue. She has never seen anything the correct way. She lives in the real world, but in her mind, she is in another world of distortion. History No one knows where this creature was born... But rumours say she was born in a lab... By science. She has met many dragons, but they all run away once they see her and what she does. She could be happy, so shrieking screams in seconds. She has met a NightWing named Solstice (Equinox) ((LUCKY, COUGH COUGH)) in an RP. He thought of her as very strange... And that she needs help. He dipped into her mind for a couple of seconds, seeing his reflection, seeing her world as she saw it. He quickly stopped and backed away. In her eyes, she saw him as bright blue, and his face was twisted... But in reality, he was normal. In that RP, she was doing fine. Five seconds after, the sky turned dark, and maroon blood covered everything. Bright blue spilled on the ground while the trees turned dark. She screamed in horror as it lasted for a while... In reality, nothing was happening. This was her own world. Then suddenly, the sky turned golden/orange and the ground turned yellow. The trees swirled back to purple... And everything was fine. Like nothing happened. If you want to find out more about 12, just ask to RP with her! You will see things her way... 8] See you in the land of pure imagination! Also, listen to the song, Pure imagination by Fiona Apple. Please, just listen to it. It fits 12 perfectly... Category:Dragon Category:Reptiles Category:Feral Category:Females Category:Stormlash's OCs Category:Roleplaying Characters Category:Wings of Fire